


Visits

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: Dad time dad time [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All characters except Schlatt & Tubbo are background, Awkward Conversations, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Guilt, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Underage Smoking, its debatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: It had been a good few years since Tubbo had last seen Schlatt and he decides "might as well."
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dad time dad time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Long fic pog

"Do you really have to go?" Ranboo whines, trying to convince his partner not to go. It had been two weeks ago that Tubbo got it in his head that he'd be visiting his father. It had been over a year since he'd visited and it seemed like enough time had passed to actually go over. 

Ranboo had only ever heard rumors of Schlatt, which he'd be the first to admit it wasn't a reliable source but still, he didn't trust the man. But...Tubbo did and that was all that mattered, no matter how stupid it was. 

"Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a week, and I'll only be a day away." Tubbo gives a reassuring smile while walking out of the shared bedroom, he has a single bag lazily resting on his shoulder. This was the 3rd time in 20 minutes that the enderman hybrid had asked that. "You can handle Michael."

"I know its just...I don't like this." Ranboo admits following him, "You guys haven't see eachother since forever and...y'know." He makes a motion to his husbands face that was partially covered in scars. 

"It'll be fine." Tubbo brushes off his concern, obviously not in the mood to have _that_ conversation. They kneel in front of Micheal whenver getting to the living room, bringing the piglin in for a hug. "I have to go for a bit...Be good for Boo, I love you."

Michael gives a squeal in acknowledgement, still unable to speak English, and hugs him back tightly. Tubbo pulled away with a smile placing a kiss to Michael's head and stand up fully. 

"I love you too baby, now, I got to go before the snow gets to bad seeing as I'm taking Bee" Tubbo sets the bag on the ground to put on his full jacket, gloves and mask. He didn't want to develop hypothermia while on the trail, it was currently just below freezing and the wind wouldn't help ay all. 

He sets his hand on the doorknob to weigh his options. On one had he had already sent his letter that he'd be coming and didnt want to seem more like a liar, on the other It was snowing pretty hard and would most likely only get worse and harder to see. 

They decide on the first option, knowing that at this point it's now or never...He had already put this off for to long. So, they walk outside and intake a harsh breath before walking towards the stable, they only had two horses but as they lived in the middle if a tundra it was best to keep them inside.

"Hey bee." Tubbo whispers once he gets inside, it's somewhat warmer then the outdoors but not by much. They walk over to a medium sized horse so lovingly nicknamed bee. "We gotta head out. Hopefully you're up for it." The horse neighs. "Good, off we go then."

* * *

It takes Tubbo a solid day and a half to finally make his way to his father's house, the half was used as a resting period at an inn around the half way point to warm up and eat somthing that wasn't lukewarm chicken soup. 

The snow had turned into a full blizzard so he put Bee in the stable out back, thankful that the elder still had one, before fushing to the front of the cabin and goes to knock. 

Right before he can the door Schlatt opens it. He looks the same if not a bit more tired then during his term as president. His hair is a mess, his shirt and pants are a few sizes to big, the bags under his eyes are prominent as if he hadn't slept in months. There is an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a lighter on his left hand as if he was just about to light it. "You...Actually came..?" 

"Surprise!" Tubbo gives a nervous laugh rubbing the back if his neck, unable to tell if he should feel offended at the implication that he was a liar and then remembers that at his core...he is. So, he doesn't say anything "Sorry it took me months, Ran refused to let me leave, worried and stuff." 

"Yeah I have no idea who that is..." his voice is hoarse as he awkwardly and steps to the side to let Tubbo in, shoving the cigarettein his pocket. "but um, come inside I don't need you freezing on me." 

The teen smiles and stros inside, sighing in relief as the warmth of the cabin engulfs them before taking off their mask and gloves, keeping the jacket on. 

"Do you...Want something to eat, I have beef stew on the stove, I've already eaten but I can heat it up" Schlatt offers closing the door quickly and walking towards the kitchen, motioning for Tubbo to follow. 

"That would be lovely!" Tubbo chirps as his father turns on the stove right under a large pot. 

They stand In silence for a while, leaning on different counters until Schlatt speaks up, noticing the golden ring on one of Tubbo's horns. "So...When did you get married?" He asks, lighting a cigarette on the fire and offering it over to Tubbo. 

"Last month, we invited you." Tubbo takes it and takes a puff of it, sighing at the familiar feeling of it. They had stoped smoking after adopting Micheal but seeing as the kid wasnt around right now he saw no problem with it. "You never showed up though. "

Schlatt lit one for himself, "yeah...I'm sorry for that I really am." He says looking over at the hybrid, taking a puff of his cigarette. "I was all packed and ready to go, hell I even made it out the door, but...I couldn't bring myself to do it.."

"Why?" Tubbo questions sitting on the counter now, he flicks the ashes into an ashtray that's seated on that counter and they can't help but wonder how much it was used. 

"Guilt, i was and still am so filled with guilt of what i did." Schlatt whispers, looking up at the ceiling now insted, his eyes shine with tears but neither if them bring it up. "Didn't wanna show my face, I should've at least written to you and what's-their-name..said congrats." 

"Ranboo, his names Ranboo." Tubbo chuckles and nods in understanding. If they drove a country to near ruin it would make sense to feel extremely guilty, they also agreed on the fact a card would've at least been nice. 

"Well tell him he better treat you nice for me...okay?" Schlatt smiles, flicking his ashes into the tray and looking over at the teen agian. His eyes, while tired, are filled with nothing but love and caring. 

"I will...Maybe one day I can being both him and Micheal here. Have them meet you."

"wait- who's Micheal?" 

"Oh!" Tubbo giggles taking another drag of his cigarette, "Michael's is my adopted son...You're a grandpa."

Schlatt groans dramatically, putting his free hand his his forehead. "Fuck, I'm getting old. Gotta start writting my will."

"I get your secret riches right?" Tubbo jokes, leaning forward slightly with a wide smile. 

"Nah, I'm giving that to my grandson, you get the house." 

"He's like a baby!"

* * *

An hour later, after a million asked questions another cigarette and a few board games, the house is quiet once more, and Tubbo went to his old room to unpack, smiling fondly at the site.

The walls still lined painted a soft mint and the ceiling still had party streamers hanging down from it although now they had faded to a soft purple. His twin sized bed left unmade and untouched for 3 years. It looked almost unnerving of how much everything was, as if he up and left one night instead of what really happened. Him being forced to move whenever his dad got elected, not even having time to pack up his things. 

They set their bag down on the desk, and take off the jacket hanging it on one of the hangers in the closet. Chuckling at some of the tacky clothes that 13 year old him wore before closing it and getting changed into a long sleeved shirt and pants. Still slightly cold. 

As he gets settled into bed there's a soft knock on the door and the head if Schlatt pokes in. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to have grits and sausage tomorrow of oatmeal." 

"Oatmeal is alright...?'

"Wrong answer, we're having grits. Sleep tight, see you in the morning."

Tubbo laughs snuggling deeper into the pillows. "Night, sleep well and tight.'

**Author's Note:**

> I post works at 1 am and expect for them to blow up lmao


End file.
